From recording contract to parenthood
by realitysuxs
Summary: Jude and Tommy have not been getting along since Tommy got married. They spend one night together and it end up to a baby. What are they going to do? Better summary inside. Name change used to be, From singing to Baby. Jommy. mediator princess Jude
1. Prologue

From Recording Contracts To Parenthood

Summary: Tommy is married to Portia. What will happen when he ends up in jail on their anniversary? Better yet...what will happen between him and the person who comes to bail him out? And what will happen when she end up pregnant.

Chapter One

Jude Harrison attempts to smooth out non-existent wrinkles in her fashionable leather jacket. She is aware that the attention of the front office in the jailhouse is now focused on her. She can't help stressing over whether her demin black skirt is too short.

"Why did I pick this outfit?" she asks herself.

The irony of the situation does not escape her. She keeps telling herself that her current actions are a thank you for when Tommy got her out of jail at age 16. In three months she is going to be 19, and she likes to think she has had some successes since her experience behind bars.

Pair of green eyes and a wicked smile pull Jude back to the present.

"Are you sure that a sweet young thing like yourself really wants to bail out a violent ex-boybander? You could be spending your time with a better looking fellow like me."

The police officers behind the desk give gentle smiles to prove his point. He seems nice, and close to her age, but at the current moment all she wants is to retrieve the man that has caused her heat since age fifteen. She takes a deep breath before replying back.

"I'm positive. Will you please take me to see Tommy Quincy, now?"

She does not care about how bad things might end up looking regarding this situation in the end. She is not about to abandon Tommy. She continues to think as she walks with the officer to where Tommy is being held.

An: what do you think should I continue it?


	2. FLASH BACK

FLASHBACK

It was 2 in the afternoon. Jude, Tommy and Kwest were working in studio c at GMajor currently own by Georgia and Darius.

Jude as usually was being her hard headed self. "Jude common that song is not that hard." Tommy her producer said.

"Then why can't I get it right" Jude respond. "Maybe because you are not concentrating enough on it". Kwest her other producer said.

Jude shot him a dark look, he know why she couldn't concentrate.

Sighing she say "I'm going to get something to eat".

Walking to the door and about to open it Tommy got up from his chair and blocked the door and say "no you will not you going to stay here and work on this song until we get it right" Jude who came to work angry suddenly got furious and say through gritted teeth "Look Quincy I don't care about that song right now all I want to do is get something to eat and I'll come back."

"all you want is go outside for you can see your precious lover" he say also getting angry.

"What is your problem" Jude yells.

"My problem is you since you started dating this kex you haven't been able to work the way you used to" he yells also.

He getting all of it wrongs the only reason I haven't been able to work the way I used to, was because of him. When he married that women. She starts thinking.

"First of all…."she say raising a finger in his face. " His name is Lex not kex, second of all the only reason I haven't work the way I used to is because of you"

"My fault?"He say ask. "How is it my fault?"

Yeah right like I'm gonna tell you the real reason. She thinks.

"Uhm excused me who have been making me work like a slave in the 1962'S.

"I have not making you work like a slave"

"Yes you have Quincy"

"No I haven't you the one that been so lazy"

"Lazy how could've been lazy"

"All you do is sat here and think about Kex" he screams

"Lex" she screams. "His named is Lex, and I haven't been thinking about him". I was to busy thinking being your wife then that women. She say in her mind

He looks at her shock at her sudden outburst. Dame she looks good when she's mad I wish I can just take her and kiss her right here. But I can't she's dating to that man Kex, and I'm married. Turning her back on her he grabs his jacket from the back of his chair. And turning to get out of the room.

"I don't have time for this" he say getting out.

"Where you going Quincy, running again?" she yells at him while she run after him in the lobby.

"That what you best" she screams at him. "Running from the problem never figure it out, guess what Quincy Im not gonna go away like you want all your problems to, I will be here no matter what."

He didn't say nothing, he just walk out of the lobby ant slam the door after him. Jude walk back to studio C tired from the whole music thing and yelling at Tommy. She look at Kwest who was still sitting down in his seat looking amusedly at Jude.

"Shut up let's just work." She muttered

Laughing he turn back to the sound board.

End of flashback

Jude came back to the present as the officer open Tommy cell door.

"What are you doing here" Tommy ask getting up and looking at her from her head to her toes.

"Nice to see you too Quincy." She answered him, noticing him looking at her.

An. Sorry that I haven't update sooner. Hope you like it. REVIEWS


	3. you did what!

Sighing Tommy walk to the cell door and look at her again.

"Where's Kwest?" he ask.

"Kwest is couldn't make it there was an emergency at the studio" she respond.

"Are we going to stand here and talk or get out of here? Cause I got better things to do than stand here and talk to you" she says.

The police man open the door and Tommy walk out. Not looking at her

"Hey I don't like to be here ok, so don't start with me" He getting angry.

"Start? "She acting surprised. "Start what Quincy"

"Girl, I'm in no mood to yell at you right now I've been in here for the past 36hours and Im wearing something that if a fan catch me with my life going to ruin, so why don't shut your mouth and lets to my house." He say "is that to much to ask?"

"No it's not…. She says. "If you going keep that attitude up, I can just go and leave you here and kwest can come pick you up when he's free, cause don't forget im driving." She says

"You drive, since when? He ask

"Excused me did you think I would let you drive after you been in jail?, by the way are why did you get in jail anyway?" she say

"I'm in no mood to talk about so let's just go."

"Fine" she says frowning.

The whole ride was like one of those movies where the girl is driving in a car with a mad man and keep screaming and talking in your ear for nothing, and you feel like you want to beat the crap out of him. That's how Jude was feeling right now.

"Tommy I swear if you don't shut up right I'm going to turn around this instant and drop you the same jail you were in a couple of minutes ago and kwest can pick you up when he is available". She says turning her face around to look at him

"Don't look at me, turn your head back to the road"  
Tommy we've been in the car for less than half an hour, and you talking in my ear and complaining about my driving for nothing" she say to him.

"Well I wouldn't complain about your driving if you were a good driver" he say back

"My driving have been great for the past 3 and a half years" she say

"While we in this subject, how the world did you pass your driver test?" he ask

"Let's just say my teacher was in love with me." she answer back

Tommy look at her shock. "You mean you slept with him".

"Eww, no way he was like 53 years old" she says

"Then why was he in love with you?"

"He wasn't in love with me, he was in love with my music, I just say if he pass me I will give him and his grandchildrens Jude Harrison accessories including front row seat to all my concert" she say

"For how long?" he ask

"Just a couple of years" she say casual

Tommy look at her shock "years?"

"Yes, years, little did I know before I make the suggestion he was going to pass me anyway" she say

"Why do you say that?"

"As soon as I park the car he actually ran out of car and he was about to say something to me but I was worried so I suggest some things about what I could give him if he pass me" she answer

"What was he going to say before you interrupt him?"

"As soon as I told him what I will give him and his family if he pass he gave me my sheet and say 'I'm not doing this for the stuff, I'm doing this for myself, my second daughter is 8 month pregnant and I want to live to see my grand child…Jude say remembering, so don't take it personal but get away from my car and I don't want to see you near this property again' he screamed" she recalled

Tommy burst laughing.

"Ha, ha laugh all you want"

"He actually say that to your face" he say still laughing

"Yes he did" Jude say laughing

They both were laughing so hard that Jude didn't even realize they were at Tommy place. They stop laughing and look at each other smiling without saying a word the car was silence for a couple of seconds Tommy was the one that broke the silence.

"Wow it been a long time since we laugh like this" he say

"Yeah it has, I miss it" she say sadly

"What happen to us Tommy?" she asks looking at his deep blue eyes.

He sigh "I don't know Jude, thing just change I guess"

"I guess you right" she say looking away

Tommy open the car door and look and get out of the car and say as he close the door "Hey I bet you eat and I'm starving and I'm not in any mood to eat alone, would you like to eat dinner?" he ask

Jude look at him and say "sure, Sadie is in a date with Kwest and I'm not in no mood to eat frozen pizza" she say to him

Tommy chuckle "Still can't cook hu?"

"Shut up and get inside and start cooking dinner" she say smiling at him.

He smile back and walk to the other side of the car and help her out of it

Tell laugh and walk inside the car.

AN. I'M SO SORRY NOT UPDATING EALIER MY COMPUTER WAS DOWN. HOPE YOU LIKE THE NEW CHAPTER, TELL ME WHAT YOU THING


	4. Why

Hi, sorry I haven't update all this week. I change Tommy wife's name has change because I want Jude and Portia to have and a good relationship and that is something Jude and Tommy wife don't have. Any way here is the new chapter. Hope you like it :)

As they walk to the house Jude ask "Ok Quincy what are you going to do to full our appetite?"

"You know Harrison There's a lot of answers to that question." he answer back

"I was talking about foods, so get your mind out wherever it is at." She grinning

"My mind is where is suppose to be." He answer

"Where is that, pervert world?" she say

"Do you have to ask" he say smirking at her

Jude turn her face around and blushing

"Naughty mind Quincy, what would you wife think?"

"What she doesn't think won't hurt her"

They laugh. "Ok back to the first question what are you going to cook for us?" she say looking at him

"Let's see what we have"

He opens the fridge and looking inside it. He see only half gallon of milk and an empty gallon of orange juice and some macaroni and cheese and some rotten lasagna he took it out and smell it and almost throw up. Jude start laughing

"I'm not a big fan of healthy food Quincy, but I'm not going to eat this."

"There was food here yesterday' he says looking blank

"If you say so" she say rolling her eyes

"Well all we have is macaroni and cheese." He explain

"How nice" she responds

"Look girl work with me here, ok?"

"How" she say walking to him

Tommy look at her gulping noticing that she was getting close.

"Together we can make the best macaroni and cheese ever" he say

"I wasn't talking about that" she says still walking to him

"Then what were you talking about?" looking at her deep ocean eyes

She stops in front of their knee almost touching

"I was talking about us, how did we end up with other people?"

"I don't know girl you star dating Kex and I end up with Ashley" He say sadly

She looks at him sadly and not caring to correct him about Lex name

He pull her to him. He look at red cherry kissing lips.

Jude look at him deep in his green grass eyes pleading to kiss her.

Tommy star to grow hard.

"Why, did you marry her?" She say pulling her gaze away from him

"Girl I ask myself the same question everyday, and I regret getting married to her everyday, the woman I was suppose to be with right now was suppose to be you" He say putting his palm on her face

She look at him

"Then why?"

"I don't know Jude "He sadly

"Do you know how hard it is to see her kiss you to see her hug you?" she say still looking at him

"Yes, I do I feel the same way every time you kiss that man and hug him I feel like I want cut his head up"

"I hate it" she say

"Me too"

Like a magnet their lips brought together

The kiss gets more passionate second by second

The next thing Jude and Tommy know they were walking to the guesse bed room. Tommy strip Jude cloth off without breaking the kiss.

(A.N. Ok I want to keep this story in the safe side so if you want to know what happen next use your imagination.)

A.N that's it for now I promise this time I'll update sooner. Let me what you think.


	5. Morning

Jude and Tommy were sleeping in the guess bedroom. Tommy had his hand around her waist while Jude head was resting on his chest. Suddenly Jude cell phone starts ringing. Jude groan she didn't want to wake up cause that will mean she have to take her head of Tommy. She look at the man that she never stop loving, she realized he was still sleeping "I love him so much" she say silently.

"I love you so much too" a voice said Jude ignore the phone and look at Tommy who was looking down at her and have a smile on. She smile too.

"Hi" he say kissing her forehead "aren't you going to pick it up" he say gesturing to the phone.

"The answering machine will get it." She close her eyes loving the feeling of his lips on her skin. Tommy starts sucking her neck.

"Tommy stop it" she says giggling

"Why?"

"Well, I don't think we should go another round"

"I think that's a good idea" he say getting on top of her

Jude look in his eyes and say

"We got to go to work at 12 today, its 9 and we both know we aren't going to stop on one round. She says looking at him.

"You right we don't have enough time you lucky." he look at her also.

"No we don't have time I got to go home and take a shower"

"Good idea, take a shower here we can share" he say staring sucking and biting at her neck and shoulder.

"Slow down big daddy its 9 and your wife should be here soon."

He groan and get of her

Her cell phone starts to ring again this time it was Jude who groan.

She picks it up and look at the screen which says Lex.

She look at Tommy who was looking back at her.

She sighs and pick up the phone.

"Hello" she say

"Jude? Where are you an all to familiar voice ask

"Good morning to you to Lex" She say rolling her eyes

"Sorry Darling good morning"

"What's up" she looking at Tommy whose eyes were growing red

"Nothing is just that, its 9 and you haven't go to work yet"

"Oh I forget to tell you, Darrius gave me the morning off"

"Good do you want to go to get something to eat with me?"

Jude look at Tommy. Tommy shakes his head no, Jude look at him and sigh and say to Lex "Yes I'll meet you in G-Major in 45 minutes."

"45 minutes, why so long?" He ask curious

"Well I got in late last night and I just got up" she lied

Tommy look at her and shakes his head and got up from the bed.

Jude look at him, and sigh realizing what she just did.

"Ok well I'll wait for you" Lex say in the other line

"K, bye." She say never taking her eyes away from Tommy

"Bye love you"

Tommy heard that and suddenly got angrier than he was earlier.

Jude notice and decide that she would like to be in a mall with said and 10 of her girly friends.

They hang up and she return full attention to Tommy who look like a bomb who was about to go off.

"What?" she say acting like she don't know what's going on

"Nothing, just nothing" He says getting his boxer from the floor where he had thrown it the night before.

"What did you want me to say to him… she say to him "I'm sorry Lex I can't get breakfast with you because I'm to sore from sex with my married producer, was that what you want me to say to him? She say getting mad too.

"No, but you could've say no to him"

"I'm sorry I didn't, it's not like im hungry"

Tommy ignore her respond.

"Look Tommy we both know where this is going ok, so let stop before anything begins."

"Something had already begin Jude, you and I just slept together.'

Jude didn't say anything just turn her head not looking at him.

Tommy got madder.

"That was a mistake" He says

Jude look at him with tearing eyes knowing what he was talking about but ask any way.

"What Was?"

Tommy turns his head around knowing that he was hurting her.

"Last night" he say silently hoping Jude didn't hear him.

But Jude did hear him she leaped from the bed and grab her clothes. Tommy look back at her to see what she was doing.

"Jude stop and listen to me" he pleads.

"Stop, stop for what Tommy? She ask

"Just slow down and let's talk." He responds

"Talk that's what we always do, after happen between us, the greatest thing just happen between us and you tell me it never happen to forget about it" she say putting her cloth on.

"I did not say to forget about it"

"Cut the crap Tom we both know what you mean"

He winced knowing how serious she is when she call him Tom.

"Just like my sixteenth birthday when you had kiss me and told me to forget about it, now this time something bigger and you say the same thing.

"Jude we both know that it will never work"

"Why not am I illegal? Wait I'm not so it's ok so if it's not that tell me what is it then? She says raising her voice.

"Jude, you with Lex" he say getting Lex name right for once.

"Yeah I forgot and you with your precious wife Ashley" she say the name with disgusts

"Don't you dare get mad at me Jude I was not the one talking on the phone saying I love you while the person you just with was 1 foot away from you, you want to get mad at me." He say looking at her eyes to see her reaction.

"You know what Tommy, Lex is a great guy he was there for me every time you break my heart."

"Oh, yeah Lex the super guy." He say sarcastily

"Don't you dare talk to him like that, Lex never break my heart while you break mine every day." She says her voice breaking

She look away from him grab her purse wanted to get away from him before she starts crying in front of him.

Tommy look at her sadly. No one say anything for a couple of second but to them it seems like hours. Finally Jude say "I got to go Lex is waiting for me". Opening the door.

Tommy didn't nothing just watch as she walk out of his life again. When she walk out of the house and got to her red viper that Tommy gave her for her eighteen birthday. When she finally got inside of the car she let the tears fall. She look at the house and starts the car and drive away.

Tommy was watching her from the bed room window and sigh and say "nice going Quincy you let her walk away from you again".

Thanks for reading it. That's my last chapter for a while. I'm in middle of Exams. But I promise I'll definitely post before the new season come. Now click the button please. 


	6. Author note

Hey, everyone. I did not forget about the story. I'm so busy lately with work and school and everything else. Since school going to close in a week and a half for me, I will have time to post a couple new chapters soon. I have one chapter down. But I want to wait until school is close, for me to post more than one chapter for all of you. I promise I will. Check between the last week of may and the beginning week of June. I might have at least 3 to 5 chapters up, By then. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

**Diclaimer I don't own Instant Star**

**Previously: Tommy was watching her from the bed room window and sigh and say "nice going Quincy you let her walk away from you again".**

As Jude walk to her apartment with tears still rolling down her face. She walk to her bedroom and look at her face in her mirror her eyes were red and puffy. Jude look at herself with disgust and say loudly " What the hell are you doing Judith Michelle Harrison you are tougher than that " she stop crying and walk to the bathroom to take a shower and get herself ready for her date.

**30 Minutes later**

Jude walk to the lobby of G-Major look around and found SME playing around and Sadie behind her desk. She walk to her and says "hi Sades"

"Hey Jude I'm surprise you for Darius said you have the morning off, I thought you would be in bed with a box of cookies and ice-cream until twelve?"

"I could've but my wonderful producer ruin it for me"

"Oh, oh what did he do this time" Sadie asks knowing all the dances between Jude and Tommy.

"You know the usual thing, kiss me and tell me it never happen but this time we went 10 steps further."

"How far is 10 steps?" Sadie ask fearing the worst.

"How far is staying the night together and do more than five rounds?" Jude ask putting her hands on her face.

Sadie look at her sister like she just say that she was going to sing one of Britney Spears or Christina Aguilera cheesy song. **(A.N nothing is wrong with them I love some of their songs)** Jude who notice Sadie silent, she look at her and ask "Sadie say something?"

"Jude do you know that you just make every single girl in Canada dream come true, even mine."

"What's that falling in love with a guy over and over again?"

"No not that, I mean sleeping with li'l Tommy Q"

"Huh, I thought you guys had dated for almost six month, and you telling me you never sleep with him?" she ask not believing it.

"Yes, that's what I'm saying" Sadie answer sadly.

It took Jude a second to realize that Sadie was telling the truth. Finally she talk

"You guys never sleep together?"

"No" Sadie said.

"Why not?"

Sadie look at Jude and Jude know the answer by the look she was getting from her sister.

"I'm sorry Sadie" Jude said with meaning.

"Hey its okay, you can't help it if you're in love."

"I guess you right look where it got me" She respond with tears filling her eyes again.

"Hey its okay look you are so lucky and talented you have a wonderful career and a hot boy who is in love with you" She say giving her a hug.

"If he so in love with me why did he marry her?" Jude asked with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know sweetie, I really don't know "Sadie say silently wishing that something would happen to Tommy.

Jude dry her eyes and pull herself together as Lex walk to the lobby.

Jude turn away from Sadie and Give Lex a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Lex look at her strangely.

Finally he spoke "Is everything okay?"

Jude look at Sadie for a second then think about her answer and say "Yes everything is fine, why you ask?"

"It's nothing, it just this morning when I had called you sound weird like you spent the whole night and morning screaming."

Jude face turn as red as her hair used to be. Sadie saw that and came to the rescue. "Oh, that because last night we were having a girl night you know how we girls go crazy we play pranks on each other and scream at each other you know how it goes." She say casual.

Lex look at both of them and shake his head and look at Jude and ask "You ready to go"

Jude look around the lobby and see that the boys were still playing around and say yes to Lex with a good bye to Sadie they walk out of the lobby hand in hand.

As they walk out of the door Tommy walks in Jude and Tommy look at each other for a brief second and walk by each other.

Tommy sighs and look back at Jude Lex hand together. He walk inside the lobby and see Speidermen with a blond wig on and a guitar on and singing 'who am I fooling'. Tommy walk to him and snap the wig off and point to studio C. Speidermen didn't catch what he was saying he look at his band members who shrug. Speid look back at Tommy and say "Dude don't you have the morning off?"

"Dude aren't you here to work?" Tommy ask mimicking Speid voice.

"Well you see ….." Speid say trying to think of a good reason.

"Never mind, I don't want to hear it just hurry up and go to studio C now.

"

The boys look at Tommy who was already walking to studio C.

"Who put a crab in his pants?" One of them ask.

**Back to Jude and Lex**

"Hey you been quite you okay?"

Jude who was thinking about the night before and realize that Lex says something to her.

"Um, sorry about that, what did you say?"

"A penny for your thoughts."

Jude smile at him "what I'm thinking right now worth more than a penny."

"How much?"

"To much to count right now" which Lex took as an 'I don't want to tell you so drop it'. Which he did.

"So are you ready for the new Instant Star?" he ask a couple of second later.

"Can't wait"

**The Studio**

Tommy was mixing a new sound for Jude when Kwest entered. "Man you okay?"

"Yes, absolutely, why you ask? He respond without taking his eyes off the sound board.

"Just wondering, I mean I was wondering why SME is getting their equipments ready when they don't have to work still Jude gets here."

"I told them to get to work, that is why we here, right?" Tommy asked still not taking his eyes of the sound board.

"Ouch where did that come from?"

"No where, it's just that I'm tired of coming here to work and while I'm doing that other people are just messing around" He say pushing one of the sound buttons hard.

Kwest look at him and cross his arms and says "why do I think that this is all about Jude more than about what people do here?"

"Why is it that every time I say something or do something people always think it's about Jude"

"Because everything you do is about Jude. You got married because of Jude, you end up in jail because of Jude, and you fought her ex-boyfriend on national television."

"Well everything is not about her." He lied.

"T, I've known you since we were breast feeding from our mothers, we took the first step together. So I know when you are lying and my friend you are definitely lying right now."

Tommy sigh and turns away from the sound board to look at his best friend of years, and say "first of all I didn't fight that boy on national television it was just in front of a couple press. Second I did not get married because of her."

Kwest gave him a look/

Tommy sighs and shakes his head "ok, maybe I got married because of her."

"What did she do this time?"

"Nothing she didn't do any thing"

"Then what's the problem?" Kwest ask not getting it.

"She picks me up from jail, we start fighting, I ask her to stay for dinner, we start talking about our relationship, and we start kissing and the next thing I know we woke upon my guest bed room in each other arms." He says in one breath. Kwest look at him as thought he had say that he was going back to Boyz-attack

"Let me get this right, you ask her to stay for dinner and you guys slept together?"

Tommy didn't say anything, which Kwest took as yes.

"Man, are you serious? You are married."

"Don't you think I know that, but when she was in my arms it felt so good and right "

"Are you forgetting your wife, by the way how is she?"

"I don't know, it been a week since I had seen her."

"Why that"

"She says she was going to a trip with her friends."

"Still getting a divorce?"

"Yeah, and can't wait "He say smiling for the first time since had walkout this morning.

"Why did you get married anyway?"

"I ask myself the same question, but all I could remember was I got drunk and meet her at a club and wake up with a wedding ring on my finger."

Kwest just laugh at his friend mess up love life.

"Man haven't you ever heard of the gym?' He says when he finally caught his breath.

"I mean next time you get mad go to the gym or go for a run, just don't get married."

"What made you think I was mad when I had got married?"

Kwest gave him a look.

"Shut up, get out of here and go make out with my ex."

He says not wanting to tell the story of why he was married.

"Hey Sadie is nice ok." Kwest say walking away.

"What ever" was the respond he received.

Tommy starts to think about all the things that had been going on with him and Jude.

He pulls out his cell phone and muttered. "Don't care if she gets mad" and dialed the number he know from heart.


	8. lets talk

Jude was talking to Lex about the new Instant star contest that was coming up in a couple days when her cell went off. Jude look at it to see a picture of Tommy in the screen. Lex look at her and say " are you going to pick it up?"

"yeah" Jude got up from the table and went out side.

"what do you want Quincy?"

"someone is not in a good mood is the date not going well?"

"it was going well still you call" she say in a angry voice

"good for you" Tommy say

"what exactly do you want?"

" well I'm having some trouble with the new song you did and I need your help with it." he quickly lie

"why can't Qwest help you?"

"well he is busy with another artist"

"Fine I'll be there in ten"

"Why so long you just down the block?"

"see you later Tom." she say not answering the question

Jude walk back to the restaurant to see that Lex was talking on the phone. He look at her and turn say bye to the person on the line.

"hey look something had come up at studio and they need me" Jude say looking at him

"Ok lets go" he quickly say

Jude got confused by the way he quickly answer her by going back to the studio.

"Who was that on the phone" she ask as they were walking out the door.

"No one" he answer back without looking at her

"ok" she say letting it go

They got in the car and drove to G-Major

When they got there Jude say bye to Lex as he walk to his studio once again getting his cell phone to talk to someone

Jude walk to the studio where Tommy was at.

She also find him talking to someone on his cell.

She sit in a empty chair and look at Tommy he glance at her and turn back to his call. She wait till he done and ask him who was on the phone.

"I was just talking to my lawyer about my divorce to Ashley"

Jude who never had heard that he was even getting a divorce was surprised. She try to keep the excitement , happiness and surprising out of her voice before she speak to him.

"You getting a divorce"

Tommy who smile at her. And the smile Jude realize that she didn't do a good job at keeping her voice in controls.

"Yeah I'm"

"are you ok about it?"

"I guess I know it would have come to it, we don't even know each other that much"

"ok what did you want help with"

Tommy who didn't think about that part yet. 'ok Quincy think fast but don't lie to her if you do its not going to get you anywhere'

"u-um nothing I guess" the look that Jude have on her face now make Tommy wish that he had told the lie instead.

"Let me get this straight I was having an amazing breakfast with my boyfriend and you interrupt me and make me come here for nothing" she explode

"Girl come down I just didn't like the way that we left things this morning, and want us to talk about it."

"Talk Tommy now you want to talk? Ok lets talk about everything that has been going on for the past five months. You humiliated my boyfriend In national televisions, you got married, you end up in jail, you slept with me after you got out of jail while you were married to that slut. So lets talk about all those things." By the time she was finish she was so angry she wish that she had something that was sharp to throw at him. which there was not since Darius make sure all the studios have no sharp thing since Jude had once threw one of the sharpest vase that Darius had put in the studio at Tommy when she was mad at him.

Tommy look a little scared of her knowing what Jude capable of doing and getting away it. He try put on his bravest face and talk to Jude.

"I know lately that things have not been going right for us lately. But girl believe if I could go back time and stop myself from all those things I would." he say looking in her eyes

Jude shoot him a hurt look by what he had say.

"Everything except for the part of sleeping with you I will never regret that day"

"Tommy I know you trying but things are going to fast for me lets just take it slow ok, you have Ashley and I have Lex so lets just do had say this morning lets forget about everything that has happen" she say with a sad and hurt look on her face as she let go of him and walk out of the studio.

Tommy look at her back and sigh

Jude walk to the kitchen to find Qwest doing a sandwich. She sigh and seat at one of the stool. Qwest look at her but didn't say nothing he turn his back to get the mustard when around he found Jude munching on his sandwich . 'great why is it when ever she is mad at him she take out on my sandwich'

"ok lets hear it what happen this time"

"Why do you think something happen" she answer with a mouth full

"Well lets see when something has happen between you guys you either in a studio where he is not and you writing a song, or you in a studio throwing anything you can at the wall pretending its him since you can't hit him anymore since you threw that vase at him, or you either somewhere driving crazy or you either here eating one of my sandwich"

She sigh when she see there's no point of lying to him.

"I can't take it anymore Qwest a part of me just want to give up of fighting and being with him while the other part just want me to go To him and beat the shit out of him for breaking my heart over and over again."

"You know you can't since Darius say if you even slap him inside of G-major you would lose you contract."

"Uhhh I'm just tired of his crap."

"You worked it out how some how you a strong person Jude Harrison" he say to her.

"My sister is so lucky to have you I swear if she ruined this one I will kill"

"Lets just hope not and she is lucky to have a sister like you common lets go before the big man do something crazy"

They boy laugh and walk out of the kitchen to meet Tommy forgetting all about the sandwich.

A.N. I dedicate this chapter to Katakana thank you for everything. hey everyone I know I did not keep my promise by posting all 3 to 5 chapter by June. A lot of things had not been going on right now and I kind of had a writer block. Any way hope you all enjoy this chapter. I know it was kind of short. If any one have any ideas that you thing might work in this story email and we'll talk about it. Please review and I'll update sooner if I see that I still have readers. My spelling have been sort of bad in the last couples chapters I realized I will sort my spelling from now on.


End file.
